


Broken Like Stitches

by queer_louis



Series: HS1 fics [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dom/sub, HS1, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Open Relationships, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Polyamory, Sexting, Songfic, Switch Harry, Switch Louis, The Blue Bandana, Woman, love that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_louis/pseuds/queer_louis
Summary: Harry knew he was selfish. He knew the rules of their agreement. In fact, he was the one to regularly apply the rules, always finding pretty people he could never walk away from when missing a certain pair of blue eyes. It’s not that Harry wanted any of that to change. Being open with their relationship was something he loved and found it had only improved their health as a couple.Still.Aka Louis and Harry are experimenting with orgasm control while apart when Louis decides to seek out some different company





	Broken Like Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall, this is the final piece of my series! I've been working on them for forever and am so happy to see them completed and posted. Again these aren't based on any real events and are just my ideas from the songs. Enjoy!!

Harry knew he was selfish. He knew the rules of their agreement. In fact, he was the one to regularly apply the rules, always finding pretty people he could never walk away from when missing a certain pair of blue eyes. It’s not that Harry wanted any of that to change. Being open with their relationship was something he loved and found it had only improved their health as a couple.

 

Still. 

 

Louis was far less adventurous than Harry these days when it came to “socializing”. He could get any boy he wanted with his soft little flirtation but for the most part, found everyone too boring to bother. Playing with Harry even at a distance was always more entertaining apparently. Louis also didn’t have Harry’s standard of two or three orgasms a day which might have contributed.

 

They had been apart for nearly a month now though and Harry couldn’t blame him for getting antsy. Just last week he himself had found a pretty boy to fuck into the mattress while thinking about Lou’s whimpers. Phone sex for them was quite inventive but there were limits.

 

Louis, in particular, had difficulties in being fully comfortable while separated by technology. Despite their relationship being highly versatile in dynamics it was established very early on that he was not comfortable taking a submissive role without Harry there with him. Louis had always felt a greater vulnerability as a sub and needed very physical aftercare. 

 

Harry respected this, of course, and neither had any issues playing the other way around so it wasn’t as if their conversations got bland. However, it was an aspect they missed when apart for too long. It was almost tradition at this point for Harry to spend the weeks away from each other planning a scene for his boyfriend when they were reunited.

 

Currently, it had been one of their longest times apart, with still a good week to go before relief. So Louis had gone searching for it in someone else. And Harry was  _ not _ jealous.

 

The woman was a friend of a friend heavily involved in the BDSM scene. The pair of them had gotten in contact with her a few months back and had one of the best nights of their life because of it. The role of a female dom was something obviously brand new to their relationship and Harry considers it one of his best ideas. (Louis would claim that it was actually his idea.) Harry could never forget the feeling of watching Louis desperate and fucked within an inch of his life while he was tied up right next to him just waiting his turn.

 

Easy to say Louis considered her a single exception to his standardly strictly gay existence. She was the logical choice as someone clearly educated and a person they already knew they could trust. Harry wasn’t there to be Louis’ comfort and he certainly knew she wouldn’t be competition for him.

 

Harry could still be mad though. He was sat in an empty hotel room all alone with beautiful images in his head of his boyfriend submitting and a hard cock he could do nothing about. Staring at the last text he had received, he knew Louis knew exactly what he was doing.

 

**Alright love you :) be good baby**

 

_ Be good _ . He loved Louis endlessly but sometimes Harry hated him just a little. Nothing about the timing of this was an accident. How could he have known to be suspicious six days ago when Louis proposed an arrangement. The deal was Harry wasn’t allowed to touch himself or get off for a full week.  Proper rewards or punishment would be doled out when they were back together.

 

Now seven days isn’t that long. Some people go months in chastity, completely controlled by their doms. Harry had been sure he could manage especially not even having Louis around to tempt him. By day two he had seen that was bullshit. As mentioned before Harry was quite accustomed to regular orgasms so stopping cold turkey left him tense as a bowstring.

 

That’s not to mention the arousal he got just from the idea of Louis controlling him, heightened with every one of Lou’s little “check-ins”. Every text saying “are you being my good boy” or taunting him with “how desperate are we today” made his skin itch. Harry found himself walking around with a constant semi and a horrid temper. At least six people had sat him down to ask if Louis had broken up with him. 

 

Just four days in Harry had broken and started openly whining to Louis, hoping if he begged enough maybe he’d get what he wanted. Instead, he got to watch Louis come all over himself over skype to Harry’s pleads and then laugh at him when he asked if he could touch himself. From then on Harry’s replies changed to angry declarations of hatred and pouting.

 

This sudden rendezvous that was clearly premeditated to further his desperation was the last straw. He couldn’t demand Louis didn’t do it as that’d be admitting defeat, and to be honest he really didn’t want to. He liked the idea of Louis being taken care of even when he wasn’t there to do it for him, especially knowing he’d spend most of it wanting Harry there as well. That, however, didn’t mean he couldn’t be frustrated as hell.

 

His bastard of a boyfriend knew he didn’t have anything else to do today except sit in his massive hotel room and resist rutting against any nearby surface. Harry hadn’t moved for a good hour since that last text was received, sitting there stewing while his erection hadn’t wilted a fraction. 

 

As much as he tried to settle down, his consciousness swirled with images of Louis submitting. Fantasy and memory combined to paint pictures of the older man tied up and well-fucked all while Harry couldn’t watch. His dick had started to ache several long minutes ago and the pain of it only added to his mess of arousal. At this point, Harry felt like he couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t come completely untouched.

 

With that thought, the singer was spurred into motion. Standing before even really knowing why Harry’s heart raced at just the idea of what he might do. It was a tough call. 

 

Harry had always been a good boy. Needy for sure but always eager to please. Louis was the one who liked to push while subbing, preferring his submission to be dragged out of him than given immediately. Brattiness was never Harry’s natural shade. Of course, there were plenty of times he’d been punished, but he always only broke the little rules. 

 

This week to not touch, to not come, was definitely not a little rule. This wasn’t flirting with a boy right in front of Louis but spending half the time checking that Lou was watching. This wasn’t being whiney while daddy was busy. Harry had no idea what the consequences might be. Being good for his dom had always been the thrill for him. Everything revolved around pleasing and being praised. This day, however, obeying had lost its appeal. Every shred of his body was screaming for touch and the idea of misbehaving sent a nervous thrill through him. 

 

Filled with lingering frustration with Louis and an excitement, Harry walked the few paces over to the king-sized bed. He lay down on the soft white bedspread, propped up by a stack of pillows. Spreading his legs he ran a hand lightly up the side of his thigh, causing an involuntary whimper to escape him. The sound triggered the question of what noises Louis was making at that moment. Was he soft and breathless as he usually did when he was overwhelmed? Or had  _ she _ managed to fuck him hard enough to shout? Or was he sobbing that way he does when he is finally getting exactly what he needs?

 

Harry's head was reeling, swapping rapidly between headspaces of wanting to be there to wreck Louis but also desperately wanting to stay Louis’ good boy. Or maybe not so good. He ran his fingertips ever so gently across the tent in his boxers. The touch sent a shudder through his body but it was missing something. Doing this alone, directly breaking a rule felt… boring.

 

Harry jumped up and went back over to the desk where he had left his phone, before leaping back into the center of the bed. A sly grin quite parallel to his boyfriend’s mischief coated his face while he wiggled a bit to get comfortable. Unlocking the phone he returned his hand to its place on his thigh, stroking along the edge of his underwear. 

 

Now it was time to begin his plan. Opening the front-facing camera Harry took in his appearance. Now Harry knew he looked good but he had to say the sight at the moment was quite impeccable. His eyes were blown with lust, lips pink and damp from worrying them. Although he sometimes missed his long hair and the way it made him appear so naturally submissive and pretty, his current shorter tousled locks still perfectly added to the image. Tattoos stood out in contrast to his pale slightly sweaty skin. 

 

Pulling wider with the camera, Harry’s shot now included his black boxer briefs showing the full outline of his hard dick. He was glad he had decided to wear one of the nicer silky pairs today as not only did it add to the picture, but felt like heaven against his heated skin. 

 

The central piece to top it all off was the blue bandana rolled up and tied around his neck. The small piece of fabric represented so much and Harry knew its presence could be the tipping point for Louis. In all honesty, he had worn it today before the news of Louis’ rendezvous in the hopes that seeing it on him would finally break the older man. Most likely it would’ve backfired but Harry was still happy to feel its weight against his chest. 

 

Obviously given the public nature of their lives permanent or even occasional collars weren’t really feasible outside of the bedroom but it had always been something Harry wished was possible. Even if he was domming Harry longed for a marker that he would always belong to Louis. Instead, they went with tattoos, but also the bandana. 

 

It had been years since the first time he had worn it, back with the band. It was almost a joke, just to see if he could get away with supporting the fan project. Later in the night, Louis had made it very clear what the blue fabric could represent, with the number of marks he made on Harry’s skin. Needless to say, they both became very attached to the pseudo-collar. Every time he wore it Harry sank just the smallest amount into that softer place he went when submitting. And in parallel any time Louis saw it his eyes would flash with possession. 

 

After too long of a consideration Harry finally took the first picture. In it, his eyes were pleading and desperate, his free hand tugging every so gently at the bandana. He was sure to include his whole body and the slightest arch of his back to show the tension that ran through him. Opening the messenger app and seeing the last text he had received sent a fresh wave of heat in his body. Already he started squirming lightly where he lay.

 

_ I’m trying daddy  _

_ 1 Image Attachment _

 

The second the sent label confirmed what he’d just done a rush of fear and adrenaline coursed over Harry. Despite the continued lack of contact to his aching erection, his breathing picks up. Louis, his daddy, was out there trying to enjoy himself and Harry had been  _ bad _ . He was selfish, so needy for attention where he’d tease his dom while Louis was  _ busy _ .

 

Harry squirmed on the bed and the back of his hand which had been gripping on his thigh grazed his cock. A high whimper was pulled out him as tears welled in his eyes. It wasn’t fair Louis was getting to have all the fun while Harry was stuck being tortured. Of course, Harry enjoyed being tortured but only when he got to  _ come _ .

 

Harry dug his nails into the soft skin of his thigh and ran a thumb along the bottom of the short underwear. Looking down he saw his dick straining so hard it had pulled the waistband slightly away from his stomach. Grabbing his phone where it had been tossed to the side Harry was determined to capture the beautiful distress of the moment.

 

His second photo had nearly the same artistry as the original, angled perfectly to show the stretch of the black fabric a just a peek of his reddened cock underneath. Next to it his thigh was streaked with red marks from where his nails had scrapped. 

 

While examining the masterpiece his phone buzzed and Harry dropped it onto his chest in his excitement. Picking it up he saw it was only a text from his manager he couldn’t be bothered to read. His heart slowed but his stomach dropped with disappointment. While Harry usually always wanted to be good there was no fun in being bad without being caught.

 

Determined to get a reaction Harry sends the second pic only a four minutes after the original. He’s surprised seeing the time, positive it had been longer. This time around he keeps the phone in his left hand, running his right along his stomach. He traces the tattoos there knowing its what Louis would being doing if he was there.

 

Harry spaces out like that, rocking his hips upwards to get an almost imperceptible amount of friction. His mind returns to the images of Louis tied up and flushed, making the breathiest moans while he gets a taste of his own medicine. The other dom doing anything she wanted to him. 

 

In the midst of the fantasy, Harry had a thought that brought tears to his eyes for a far worse reason. He hadn’t considered Louis might not check his phone for hours in the middle of a scene. Harry would be left here so desperate and having broken a rule without any attention. Maybe it was the punishment he deserved but the thought of it made Harry want to cry.

 

Opening his phone to look at the messages again, he gasped seeing that both photos had been seen two minutes ago. A hot mix of guilt and pure lust ran through Harry and he began to squirm more. Panting, he squeezed his thighs together to get the barest amount of touch, reaching a hand up to tug at his curls. Small whines fell from his lips.

 

Despite thinking it couldn’t be possible, his need to touch himself multiplied. Yet now that he knew he was being watched he  _ knew _ he couldn’t. All he needed was permission. Even just any response.

 

Harry waited, dazed with desperation but no typing bubble appeared. The minutes ticked by like hours still with no answers. Shame washed over Harry as he looked at the dirty photos read five minutes before. Here he was acting out and getting disappointed when Louis didn’t entertain him. He didn’t deserve anything in return. Harry was selfish. He was sure Louis was being so good for his dom right now. 

 

At that moment Harry suddenly realized Louis was definitely still in a scene. Which meant he probably wouldn’t be allowed to use his phone. But then who had opened the messages?

 

Images flooded his brain of  _ the woman _ picking up Louis’ phone while she had him tied to the bed. She used his fingerprint to open it for herself and was greeted by those terribly beautiful pictures. A devilish smile split her face as she looked at two desperate subs in front of her. She gripped Louis’ hair tight and forced him to look at the photos of his boy disobeying. She mocked him so gently, told him he must not be a very good daddy to have such a disobedient sub. She told him he clearly belongs as her sub, deserves her punishment. 

 

Harry’s entire body was damp with sweat and his heart was racing. His thighs were clamped together tight and his knuckles had gone white pulling at his hair. Like a dam breaking it was suddenly impossible to hold back. His hand unwound from his curls and immediately went down to palm at his aching cock. A whining moan broke out of him and he could barely breathe. He pressed his palm down hard over his underwear and squeezed roughly, needing it to hurt a little.

 

So worked up from what seemed like decades of teasing he knew he was seconds of contact away from coming. His mind forgetting everything except for the overwhelming need for pleasure he finally slipped his hand under his waistband and around heated flesh. 

 

Using his other hand to fully expose his cock Harry jerked his hand so quickly he could feel his skin being rubbed raw, cooled by the precome dripping down from his tip. Entire body shaking and racked with animalistic moans he needed to come but something was stopping him. Grabbing wildly for the phone still next to him he made one last desperate attempt to be a good boy.

 

_ Can I Come Daddy? _

 

Barely able to keep his eyes open and panting like he was running a marathon Harry saw as the message change from sent to read. Waiting for a response he knew wouldn’t come his moans turned to high whines as tears welled in his eyes. He felt his stomach tighten and his balls draw up as he clung to his last shreds of compliance.

 

Finally, he fell over the edge streaking white across his chest. At that moment his vision went blurry and the world spun and all he felt was absolute bliss.

 

Aftershocks went on for minutes, his breath still ragged and every light touch to his cock causing him to twitch wildly. That was by far the most intense orgasm he had ever had alone. Looking down half his torso was streaked with come stored up from his six-day abstinence.

 

Seeing it he remembered all too sudden how bad he had been. On his post-orgasm high though it didn’t worry him even though he knew it should. Instead, he decided there was no point in disobeying without consequences. 

 

Finding his phone from where he threw it off the bed earlier in his distress, Harry laid back and took a photo. He put on his most innocent expression only slightly marred by the obvious come marks and his spent cock still hanging out of his boxer-briefs. While he still had the courage he opened messages and sent it.

 

_ Oops _

_ Attachment: 1 Image _

 

Expecting another waiting game Harry put the phone down on the bed next to him. His sweat was cooling in the rooms air conditioning and he knew he had to get and clean up soon but had no idea when he’d be able to move again. Usually when he was this fucked out he had Louis around to do his bidding.

 

His phone pinged and he nearly lept a foot, heart rate almost back to where had been minutes ago. Turning over the screen he saw the contact name Lou with three hearts.

 

**So one more week?**

 

All the relaxation rushed out of Harry’s body, replaced with the edgy neediness he had been fighting all the week before. The orgasm that had shaken him to the core now felt nowhere near enough.

 

_ Daddy!!! _

 

**Problem?**

 

Harry looked down at his cock that already had the wherewithal to chub up in response to Louis. He let out a deep sigh and fond but tired smile on his face. It was gonna be another long week.

 

_ No. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading :) Check out the other parts if you haven't already for similarish content if you haven't already. Follow me on tumblr if you'd like @queer-louis and leave comments and kudos it means loads!! Also, this is the last of the full-fledged ideas I had for songfics but if anyone has songs they'd love to see I'd definitely be up to do more parts.


End file.
